Recently, it has been demanded to reduce the weight of the parts for use in the production of displays and information appliances. Therefore, the substitution of parts made of a polymer material for conventional parts made of a metal or glass material is proceeding rapidly.
However, as compared with the metal or glass material, the polymer material is generally poor in the deterioration resistance, the damage resistance, the solvent resistance, etc. To improve these properties, a surface protection layer is formed on the surface of parts made of the polymer material.
The surface protection layer is required to be excellent in the properties, such as surface hardness, the solvent resistance, the transparency, and adhesion to substrate.
Surface protection layers made of an acrylate or silicone material has been known (Patent Documents 1 to 4). However, the surface protection layer made of an acrylate material involves drawbacks, for example, the surface protection layer is uneven because the acrylate material is cured by ultraviolet ray and discolored because of the use of a photoinitiator, and the solvent resistance is not so good. The surface protection layer made of the silicone material also involves drawbacks, such as poor adhesion to substrate.
Patent Document 1: JP 2008-133367A
Patent Document 2: JP 2008-129130A
Patent Document 3: JP 2008-120986A
Patent Document 4: JP 2008-46392A